


候鸟

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向Summary：冬天真冷。你金色的长发得梳好几遍。再不会有这样的冬天。警告：永远的精神层面Canufinn我现在就像是——“非常想出去放风，但是必须恪守使命守在总是忙着开会接见外宾的克努特身边保护他”的托尔芬我想出去
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 9





	候鸟

**有一瞬间**

**我多么希望我们是两只候鸟**

**我们的一生都在迁徙、旅游**

**从一个春天过另一个春天**

**——** **弗鲁格·法洛赫扎德**

01.

当托尔芬第三十二次在屋内转身继续踱步时，克努特终于出声阻止了他：“找个位置坐下来吧，托尔芬。我快被你绕晕了。”

“啧。”托尔芬不悦地看了他一眼，凶狠的表情因为被揍得青肿的脸而显得有些滑稽，“你以为我想在这儿吗？我恨不得出去咬断阿谢拉特的脖子。”

“但事实上，你输了决斗。”克努特用羽毛笔沾了一点墨水继续写个不停，头也不抬地说道，“所以，愿赌服输。”

两人独处的时候总免不了斗嘴。通常情况下托尔芬都会被克努特怼得哑口无言，但又不能出去，只能干坐在那里嘟囔着生闷气。而克努特缓和彼此关系的方式就是下厨做一顿料理，这让托尔芬又爱又恨。

然而此番托尔芬显然被激怒了，当即暴躁地抄起斗篷就要出门。克努特不得不起身阻拦他，他可不希望几日后的御前会议上阿谢拉特会出任何状况——虽然克努特并不觉得托尔芬会伤到对方：“托尔芬，冷静下来。”

“别拦着我！”托尔芬声嘶力竭地吼道，正准备拿身子撞开他，“给我滚开！”

他话音未落，无可奈何的年轻王子忽然捧起了他的脸，接踵而至的是一记深吻。这突如其来的亲吻适时制止了托尔芬的狂躁。

“现在冷静下来了吗？”克努特的嘴唇离开他的嘴时问道。

托尔芬懵了，羞怒交加地嘶吼道：“你他妈的在和我开玩笑吗？你——”

克努特又吻了他：“我没有和你开玩笑。”

——克努特绝对他妈的在开玩笑。

外面的风雪越来越大了。克努特放开了呆愣在原地的保镖，无事发生般沉着地重回自己的座位上继续审阅文件。

托尔芬寻了一个地方坐下，他本就混乱的思绪被克努特搅和得更加复杂，好半天才嘀嘀咕咕地说出了一些话。

“你在说什么？”

“我在诅咒你。”托尔芬没声好气道，“不知道发什么疯。”他并不是很在意被男人亲了这件事，克努特是个疯子，阿谢拉特也是。疯子做出什么事都很合理。再说那个吻也没有那么讨厌到不可接受的地步。

他忍不住意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇——是甜的。

王子的味道尝起来是甜的。

克努特噙着笑意说道：“等我看完这些文件，我可以陪你去打猎。”

托尔芬不置可否地冷笑了声，但似乎接受了他的提议，安静擦拭起了自己的短刀。

又过了一刻钟的时间，繁杂的事务总算处理完毕。克努特长舒一口气，放下了羽毛笔，吩咐侍从将批阅好的文件取走，随后穿上斗篷招呼道：“走吧，你这个坏小子 。”

盖恩斯伯勒的猎场剩不下多少猎物，他们寻了好一会儿才找到一只兔子。

克努特看向眉眼隐隐舒展的托尔芬，知道这短暂的放风时间已令男孩高兴不已，并不忍心打断他的快乐，然而眼下在野外露营并不是个好主意，天马上就要黑了：“回去吧。我替你料理一顿美味，怎么样？”

托尔芬抉择再三，最终不情不愿地轻轻点了点头。

克努特拢紧了斗篷，嘴角忍不住挂上了了然的笑意。他头一回发现托尔芬是如此的孩子气，像只爱炸毛的长毛猫，但只要顺着毛哄就会轻易上钩。

他们在雪地里走了一会儿。克努特忽然感应到有什么东西掉进了被雪覆盖的草丛里。

“别靠近。”托尔芬警惕道，“也许是蛇。”

“那也冻僵了。”克努特说着，作势要去翻找雪堆，“我听到了一声鸟叫。”

托尔芬不悦地撇了撇嘴：“你真的很清闲……”

克努特也不恼，兀自翻找着，惊奇地从如棉被般厚重的雪地里捧出了一只头顶黑色、鸟喙和腿都是红色的鸟——它看上去已经冻得半死了。

“今晚的加餐？”托尔芬冷淡地看了一眼。

“当然不！这是一只可怜的候鸟。”克努特不客气地说道，“燕鸥或别的什么鸟，它不应该出现在这儿，应该早早飞到更温暖或者食物充足的地方过冬了才是。”

托尔芬对这只不能成为晚饭的小鸟没有任何兴趣，他耸了耸肩膀：“把它放回原地吧，它妈妈会来找它的。”

“它妈妈得春天才会来，或者也可能已经死了。”克努特将小鸟小心放进怀里，用自己的体温供给它源源不断的温暖，“在春天来临之前，我们得好好照看它。”

“我们？”托尔芬大叫道，“我可不会帮你照顾这该死的鸟。”

“有点同情心，托尔芬。”克努特往回走道，“一只鸟而已，费不了多少工夫的。”

托尔芬骂骂咧咧地跟上了他的脚步，仍不忘拎着手里那只肥美的野兔子。值得欣慰的是，即使有了那只鸟，克努特对待料理的热忱也没有下降。但相对的，他把托尔芬指挥得晕头转向。

“枕头和毯子，围起来给它做个鸟巢。”克努特一边切着肉块一边说道，“不是给它做坟墓！别把它闷死！”

“闭嘴公主。”托尔芬的手工活糟糕极了。他能削出一把木剑却做不出一只成型的鸟巢，只好尽自己所能地堆了一个丑陋的窝，皱着眉头将有了点知觉的鸟放进了窝里。

“过来帮我扎个头发。我事先忘记了。”克努特招呼道。

托尔芬凶巴巴地应了一声，堪称粗鲁地撩起了克努特的长发。维京男孩粗糙的手指插进了柔韧的发间顺势而下，有些依依不舍地撩起那滑腻的发丝——海盗团劫掠回来多少奢华的绸缎都不比王子的头发更加柔顺。他在心中暗自感叹，明面上不动声色地松开了手。

“有点松。不过，还行吧。”克努特总算可以展现他精湛的刀工了，“它醒过来了吗？”

“大概。眼睛睁开了，但还不能站起来。”托尔芬瞥了鸟窝一眼，欣慰地发现小鸟非常识趣地睁开了眼。

“你把他抱在怀里，给它点温暖。”

“什么？”托尔芬觉得克努特绝对他妈在开玩笑。他是人，不是一只该死的鸟的保姆！他立刻决定要找根树枝把鸟烤来吃了。

“想都别想！”克努特早知道他在盘算什么，及时用眼神制止了他，“不准对我的小鸟做任何事情。”

“下地狱吧，公主。”

托尔芬冷漠地看着王子将兔子串上铁杆架在火上翻烤，琢磨着这与自己平时的料理方式别无二致。

然而不等他开口，克努特便抓起一只沾了香料的刷子，轻轻在兔肉上刷了一下。烤兔子的香味顿时在房间中弥散开来。他默默咽了咽口水，一并咽回的还有质疑声。

肥厚饱满的脂肪从表面一点点渗出，偶然滴落到火里迸溅出一声声噼啪的炸响。

“幸好还剩了不少香料。”克努特眼看火候差不多了，拿过托尔芬卸在一旁的小刀，迅速割下一块兔子肉，连同刀一块递到了维京男孩的嘴边。

“尝尝看。”

托尔芬冷着脸吃下了那一块肉，事实证明美食的力量是强大的，方才的一点埋怨瞬间荡然无存。

“还不错。”他哼了一声说道。

克努特咧开嘴笑。

银制的酒盏不知道滚到了哪儿去。他们用同一只牛角酒杯交替着喝着酒，从火上炙烤着的香气扑鼻的兔子上割下一片片肥得流油的肉。

炽热的炭火一点点融化着空气中的湿冷。温度越来越高，王子裸露在外的皮肤泛着惹人爱怜的粉红色。

托尔芬仰头喝着酒，越过牛角杯去打量王子的表情。克努特一脸专注地从兔子身上割下肉来吃，丰润的嘴唇边满是晶莹的油渍。他似乎也很满意自己的料理，吃完一片肉后还不忘伸出舌头舔去手指上的油脂。

该死。

可耻又肮脏的欲念在下腹如火堆一般熊熊燃烧，蔓延堆砌就快突破喉管。他突然想扒下王子的蓝色外衣，看看里面的皮肤是不是也晕染开一大片撩人的玫瑰色。

“怎么了？”克努特察觉了来自这个方向的打量，那目光太过热辣，他实在很难忽视。

“没事。”托尔芬猛灌了自己一口酒，瓮声瓮气地说道。

克努特对那只鸟很上心，百忙之中甚至调了一碗鱼浆一点点喂给鸟吃，用以补充它的体力。至于换尿垫的脏活则落在了托尔芬的肩上。

得益于王子的精心照料，小鸟恢复得很快，没过几天便活灵活现地站在了木杆上，歪头注视克努特处理文件——克努特坚持要在室内给它一些活动时间，对此托尔芬尤为不屑。

该死的，他都没有出去放风的机会！

“它真丑。”托尔芬毫不留情地评价道。

“别这么刻薄。幼鸟是不能听这样的话的。”克努特不以为意道。

也许是听见了托尔芬的评价，小鸟恼怒地飞到他的头顶盘旋了一会儿，逮准时机精确无误地对着托尔芬拉了一泡屎。

“该死的鸟！”托尔芬当然躲了过去，但这不妨碍他咆哮着去抓始作俑者。

“别这样，托尔芬。”克努特赶紧把小鸟藏进身后的鸟笼里，阻拦道，“和一只鸟较真做什么？”

“别拦着我！我绝不这么轻易放过它！唔……”

克努特的嘴唇从托尔芬脸上离开，低声意犹未尽地说道：“我怀疑你是故意想让我吻你。”

托尔芬咂了咂嘴，粗声粗气道：“别做梦了，克努特。”

克努特又亲了亲他，齿间残留的牛奶味又令男孩忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“那你为什么不躲，不反抗？为什么不威胁我再亲你一次就割断我的喉咙？”

“像这样反抗？”托尔芬毫不客气地将刀架到了克努特的脖子上。自从成为克努特的贴身护卫后他还从未有过如此胆大妄为的举动。

“害怕了吗，公主？没准我真的会割断你的喉咙。”托尔芬挖苦道。

“别做梦了。”克努特丝毫不惧，哪怕刀刃离他的脖子只有毫厘之遥。

托尔芬自找了个没趣，悻悻地把小刀塞回刀鞘里。正当克努特以为事情就这样过去时，维京男孩突然径直扑了上来，将他按在了书桌上。

桌面的文件器具被悉数扫落在地。王子睁大一双眼睛瞪着他，不敢相信他都会做出这样冲动的行径。

托尔芬紧紧扣住克努特的手腕，膝盖挤进了王子的腿间，几乎是以一种羞耻的姿势将王子牢牢锁在桌子上。

“我……”托尔芬支支吾吾了半晌，没有想好该用什么样的词句表达自己的所思所想。

克努特咯咯笑了起来，一脸得逞的神气表情，懒得再用言语威逼这个把什么情绪都挂在脸上的男孩。托尔芬不加掩饰的注视里有着一目了然的欲念。守护、争吵与朝夕相处，丹麦王子几乎可以完全肯定，他和男孩之间已然产生了一缕非比寻常的羁绊。

而他对此感到无比高兴。

托尔芬一言不发地盯着身下的王子，仿佛内心最不愿示人的一面被戳破般，对克努特敏锐的洞察力而感到绝望和羞恼。他脱力地发现放弃肖想克努特是一件很难办到的事情。

——公主殿下是如此柔美姣好，他可以放过一百只从眼前窜走的兔子，但必须得抓住那漂亮的金色发梢。

托尔芬低下头，用实际行动堵住了王子那张恼人的嘴。令人惊讶的是，克努特并不屈从于这样的亲昵，反客为主地接过了主动权，扣着托尔芬的脑袋不让彼此已然交缠到密不可分的唇分开。

维京男孩对此表现得颇有些手足无措，好半天才从克努特甜蜜的深吻里挣脱出来，喘着粗气直视身下双颊绯红的王子，坦然地低声说道：“我硬了。”

克努特从桌子上直起身子：“我知道。”他捧着男孩的脸交换了一个吻，凑近他的耳朵问道：“你和女人或者男人做过爱么？”

“没有！”托尔芬颇为羞恼。

“那你知道该怎么做？”

“注意你的用词，公主。”托尔芬理直气壮道，“每个男人生来都知道该怎么做！”

克努特不怀好意地大笑了起来，冲着他展开了双臂：“抱我去床上。”

托尔芬哪有这样的好耐性，在刚才一番语言刺激下羞怒交加，扛起公主就往床走去。

“混蛋，你膈到我的胃了！”克努特觉得自己快吐了，托尔芬坚硬的肩膀直戳他的胃部，他不得不拼命捶打对方的后背要求对方停下，遗憾的是并没有起到一点作用。

托尔芬恍若未闻，直接将人扔到了床上，随后如野兽捕食一般恶狠狠地扑了上去。他扣着克努特的手腕吻他，趁着王子张嘴的间隙飞快伸入了自己的舌头，但骄傲的王子显然不会容忍自己被另一个人压在身下，努力翻身将托尔芬掀开，调换了上下位置。

“你喜欢这样？”托尔芬眯起眼问道。

“我是王族，王族生来不屈于人下。”克努特不置可否地说道。

托尔芬意味不明地笑了声，低声说道：“这样也行。”

他的手从王子的腰间移到下身，催促着克努特自觉顺着他的意思脱下那条碍事的马裤。很快克努特身上只留下了那件领口敞开的蓝色外衣，裸露在外的脖颈和锁骨被丰润的嘴唇一一吻过。托尔芬的手指重新掀开了他的衣摆，既多情又恶意地挑逗两颗颤抖的乳头。

王子小声呜咽：“你这混蛋，别戏弄我。”

托尔芬大发慈悲地放过了他，示意王子动手解开他的皮带。此时那两根恶劣的手指又从克努特敏感的胸口离开，进入了他的后穴里。

克努特低呼一声，哆嗦着践行着托尔芬的要求，如身后两根手指所做的那般，同时握住了两根勃起的阴茎不断重复着套弄的动作。托尔芬握住他的后脑勺与他接吻，像是一把痴缠又炽烈的钥匙打开了他体内尘封的潘多拉魔盒。

欲望与冲动、占有与纠缠、执念与爱意，紧张、疲惫、恐惧……克努特兴奋极了，所有病态又负面的情感统统有了倾泻的出口。此刻他的身体空荡荡的，完全做好了被托尔芬填满的准备。

“托尔芬……”本能告诉他在这会儿呼喊对方的名字会很有效果，事实证明他的是对的。托尔芬一听，哪里顾得上一板一眼按部就班的前戏，直接抱着他的屁股往挺立的阴茎上摁了下去。

“啊……”克努特几乎无法克制痛苦地哀嚎出声，火热的内壁一下子绞紧了对方。

“放松点，公主。”托尔芬吃痛着耐下心来，前去安慰过分紧张的伴侣。他厚实粗糙的手掌在克努特敏感的皮肤上来回抚摸，希望能软化对方炸起的尖刺。

男孩笨拙的示好的确让克努特好受了些。当进出变得不再艰难时，托尔芬终于能畅意地加快抽插的动作，不断顶入王子的身体深处，在湿软的肠肉里横冲直撞。

沉沦欲望的克努特忍不住地发出急促的呻吟，毫无反抗之力地被托尔芬如愿以偿地摁在了身下。

他们的理性已经不太坚持得住了。随时有人会进来也好，心照不宣的秘密被戳穿也罢，都不是现在所需要考虑的问题。

克努特突然很想落泪，他不明白这样没来由的委屈为什么在今天得到了纾解却还要爆发出来。

然而下一秒他便意识到这是不被身体的本能所允许的，他的身心都在抗拒这不切实际的幼稚想法。克努特只能抱紧托尔芬的胳膊，仿佛遭遇海难的水手努力去够飞到自己身旁的渡鸦的爪子，哪怕这只可怜的鸟也坚持不了多久。

那就一起沉下去吧，互相拥抱着依偎着从海面沉到深海。

托尔芬低喘着，注视着冷峻持重的王子在他的怀里如冰般融化。他就像一块潮湿温热的海绵，泪液与口涎源源不断地从眼里与嘴中流出，每一个毛孔似乎都在朝外渗着汗水。

克努特的身体湿热无比，舒服又快活，令他遥想起记忆中已经模糊不清的春天。

这个冬天实在太过漫长了。漫长到他几乎忘了他曾在草坡上晒过太阳，而脚下的羊群安静地垂头吃草，燕鸥重回栖息地觅食，所有生灵都过着一段平静又惬意的时光。

如果这样的温暖和餍足不存在于天堂，那他愿意在克努特的身体里下地狱。

……

托尔芬发誓迟早要杀掉那只该死的鸟。那只吵闹的鸟围观了他们做爱的全程，甚至在他们颤抖着射精时发出了滑稽的叫声。眼下它正在笼子里上下扑腾，似乎期望主人能放它出去。

它该庆幸他此时只想待在克努特身边，哪儿也不想去。

“该死的鸟，真吵。”托尔芬懒洋洋地说道。

“像你。”克努特为了他的鸟严词反击道，并不理会托尔芬的怒瞪，重新调整了毯子的角度，可还是因为放进一丝冷风而冻得倒吸了口气。

“冬天真冷。除了床之外，什么都冷。[1]”王子轻声喟叹。

“每年的冬天都是这样，以后也不会有所改变。”托尔芬哼了一声，将手指插进克努特的发间，不厌其烦地抚摸着克努特金色的头发。他好奇王子每天早上起来得花多长时间打理才能让发丝保持顺滑的状态，也许他猎完一头猎物回来，克努特仍会在窗前一遍遍梳着他的头发。

他的金发一定得梳很多遍。

“那就好。”克努特任由他把玩自己的头发，轻声说着自己心底微不足道的渴望，“我希望我们还有很多个这样的冬天。”

“会有的。”

许久之后，他听到了托尔芬喉咙里模糊的应声。

* * *

02.

或许那会儿和雷夫大叔一起登船离开不是一个错误的决定。托尔芬在看到阿谢拉特被杀死时，失神地想到。

但偏偏，被他看见了那只降落在船舷上的海鸟。那是一只寻常的燕鸥，食物充足的临水之畔总能经常见到。这鸟可不比他们卧室里那只，非常地怕人，只稍稍靠近便惊恐地振翅飞走。

托尔芬看着飞走的鸟发呆，不可遏制地想起克努特，想金发的王子此刻在干些什么事，与什么人说话。光是想想，他就恨不得马上回去。

但回去也无济于事，无论做什么样的反抗，从最开始他就是局外人。

克努特脸上的伤口还在流血，用冷漠且疏离的口吻说道：“送他去牢房，我要好好想想对他的处置。”

——真有你的，克努特。

托尔芬混乱地想着。鸟、克努特、阿谢拉特、文兰、父亲……想到什么就是什么。他把自己蜷缩成一团藏在牢房的角落里，不管狱卒如何呵斥都不理不睬，几乎不吃不喝。

作为企图行刺王族的犯人，没多少人在意他进食与否，士兵只在早晚确认他是否还有气息，其余的一概不管不问，放任托尔芬日日夜夜囿于自己的噩梦中。

外面似乎有了雪化的迹象。屋檐时而滴落融化的雪水，如心跳般滴答滴答响个不停。稳重的脚步声出现在走廊上，从容而缓慢地向里走，最终停在他的牢房前。

“克努特的手下？”托尔芬根本无心搭理这不速之客，闭着眼说道，“滚开。”

克努特无声叹了口气，拢了拢自己的斗篷：“是我。”

托尔芬反射性地动了动，仍然压低了声音下达逐客令：“滚。”

年轻的国王并没有把这样的冒犯放在眼里，他不顾污秽钻入了牢房，大致整理了一下衣摆后大大方方地坐在了托尔芬旁边。

“听说你最近不太吃饭。”

托尔芬连耳朵都不带动一下的。

“干草都泛潮了，我命令过他们要照顾好你。”克努特皱着眉头搓碎了那卷曲的干草。

“无所谓。”托尔芬木然地说道，“反正我也睡不着。”

“你还在做噩梦吗？侍卫说，你总在晚上大喊大叫。”

托尔芬极轻地应了一声，眉宇间尽是梦魇后的疲惫与烦闷，他讥诮地说道：“与你有什么关系呢？公主？”

“让我帮你。”

托尔芬惊讶地抬眼看向将他扑倒在地的克努特，忍不住伸手去触摸那垂落的金发，低声喃喃道：“你疯了。”

克努特没有作答，只倾身向前吻了他。

“感觉好点了吗？”金发美人问道。

托尔芬无奈地笑了起来，贪得无厌地摸了摸他的脸：“也许需要更多。”

克努特不以为意地轻笑：“来吧，跟我走。”

托尔芬本能地想要挣扎，然而却轻而易举地被克努特打横抱在了怀里。

“不吃饭的你连我都打不过。”克努特将斗篷罩在了他身上，希望能为他抵御一些严寒，顺便遮掩身形不让侍卫发现。

托尔芬羞耻地卧在他的怀里，死水一般的心绪终于泛起一点涟漪：“你真的疯了。”

“是呀。”克努特坦然地点了点头。

来之前他便安排好了轮值的守卫，所以一路畅通无阻。托尔芬躲在红斗篷底下被带进了克努特的卧室。

卧室的火炉边挂着一只铁锅，咕咚咕咚翻滚着香味诱人的汤汁。

“干什么？”托尔芬不解地看向拉扯自己衣服的克努特。

“我可不会让你穿着脏衣服上我的床。”克努特毫不留情地脱下了托尔芬脏兮兮的外套和靴子，几乎将他剥了个干净，只留下一条裤子供他蔽体，随后扯过一旁的绒毯和皮草裹在了维京男孩的身上。

他转身，从锅里舀了一碗汤过来，顺带一只面包。

“张嘴。”就像养育幼鸟一般，年轻的君主也以同样的姿态饲育着床上的男孩。

托尔芬扯了扯嘴角，喃喃道：“我不是你的宠物。”

“有力气发表反对意见不如张嘴吃饭。”克努特不容拒绝地将勺子伸到了他到嘴边，“张嘴。”

托尔芬麻木又顺从地张开了口，滑入喉咙的美味汤汁总算唤醒了身体的一些记忆，他不再呆呆地看着克努特，无神的眼底逐渐凝聚了点点光彩。

“乖孩子，继续张嘴。”克努特欣慰地笑了起来，舀起一勺汤吹了吹又送到了托尔芬的嘴边。

一勺汤、一口面包，托尔芬就这样别扭地吃完了“出狱”后乃至入狱后久违的一顿饱餐。吃完后总算觉得浑身有了点力气，挣扎着就要从床上下来。

“再等一下。”克努特睨了他一眼，招呼着外面的侍从把盛满热水的浴桶扛了进来。

“又要干什么？”托尔芬迟钝地问道。

“心怀感恩吧，托尔芬，英格兰之王亲自为你洗澡。”克努特伸手试了试水温，就要过来将人抱进水里。

“那你不如直接杀了我。”托尔芬一副宁死不从的模样。

“洗完澡我再杀了你。”克努特并不害怕他的威胁，强行将人从床上拖了下来，扒掉了他身上最后一块遮羞布。

“啧……”入水的那刻托尔芬发出了一声轻轻的尖叫。

“很烫？”克努特讶异地又将手放进了水里，“我觉得还行？”

“你真的很让人讨厌。”托尔芬慢吞吞地说着，扒住了浴桶边沿。

克努特笑了笑，扎起头发挽起了袖管，拿起一旁的肥皂和毛巾搓起了托尔芬的身体。男孩的后背遍布斑驳的疤痕，那是经年累月的战斗积攒下来的骄傲凭证，有些伤疤堪堪长出新的粉嫩皮肉。他怜惜地用湿毛巾擦过那一道道伤痕，在淅沥不绝的水声中，他听到了托尔芬喉头压抑的闷哼。

“很疼？”他问道。

托尔芬用沉默回答了他。

克努特耸了耸肩膀，继续着手头的动作。热气蒸腾袅袅而上，把托尔芬宽阔厚实的脊背晕染得微微发红。

天父在上。他默默咽了咽口水。托尔芬满是伤疤的后背真是性感的可怕。

维京男孩相当安静，像是被水浇灭了心中的愤恨与哀怨。直到克努特替他擦干身子都没有做出一点反抗。克努特满意这份听话，但又不喜欢。

他拿过梳子打理起托尔芬过长的刘海，琢磨着是不是该找把剪刀替对方修剪一下。

“我帮你。”托尔芬突然说道。

“帮我什么？”

“替你梳头。”

克努特摸不着头脑，但这是托尔芬难得主动要求做些什么，于是把梳子交了过去，顺从地坐了下来，仅仅开玩笑似的说了句：“别扯痛我的头发。”

托尔芬的手顿了一瞬，很快说道：“不会。”

克努特放在腿上的手轻轻颤栗了一下，懊悔提起这样的话题。

排列整齐的梳齿轻缓地按摩着他的头皮，不紧不慢地发出簌簌的声响，如屋外那场永无尽头的落雪。托尔芬对待他就像对待一件易碎的瓷器，他往后靠了靠，倚在男孩的肩膀上舒服得眯起了眼睛。

托尔芬停下动作低头深深地吻他，把脸埋在克努特如瀑布般的发间，只不过一会儿功夫便松开了。他坐回王子身边弯腰烤火，用铁钎拨弄着火堆里烧得正旺的柴薪，继续沉默不语。

克努特同样安静地等着，期待记忆中那场突然降临的山火再次从地狱深处燃烧蔓延至这荒唐的人间。

那并不是他第一次身处困境，只是从未有人穿越浓烟烈火站在他面前，说“我是来救你的”。不论出自何种目的，也无需考虑良多，他当然爱他。哪怕后来发现这爱难辨真假，他还是爱他。

克努特悲哀地发现这次不会有人来了。因为托尔芬眼里的火光已如风中残烛般走向熄灭了。

“你没有舌头吗，男孩？”他无声叹了口气，努力轻快地笑了起来，“想说什么就说吧。”

听见与彼时相似的话语，托尔芬勉强扯动了嘴角，轻声道：“对不起。”

“我不需要你的道歉，也不祈求你的原谅。”克努特摇头，拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰尘说道，“我们已经付出代价了，已经足够了。”

托尔芬怔愣了几秒，又问道：“你打算什么时候离开？”

“一个月后吧，等天气暖和点。”克努特意有所指地说道，“我想把小鸟带到温暖的地方再放它走。”

托尔芬了然地点了点头。

“你要带上你的刀吗？”他指了指桌案上被布包裹的匕首问道。混乱之后，克努特悄悄命人捡了回来，一直收藏在自己这里。

托尔芬摇了摇头，轻声道：“我不知道要拿它怎么办。”

维京男孩伸手温柔又愧疚地抚摸克努特脸上的伤疤：“就像我也不知道该拿你怎么办。”

年轻人既固执又偏激，所思所说皆与“永恒”相关，但往往有着即使抱憾也必须要做的事情。

候鸟飞往南方，万物在秋天凋败，夭折的“永恒”没有续写的机会，死者全无复活的可能。从前留下的伤口已经结痂了，可另一个人的心底却始终没有愈合。

克努特闻言，侧过脸轻轻蹭了蹭他伤痕累累的掌心。

“真好。”他平静地说道，湛蓝的眼中浮现出一种决然坚毅的情绪，“你最后一个想要杀死的人，是我。”

人类总是难以自拔地寻觅一些独一无二的东西，仿佛如果没有那样东西存在，他就会支撑不下去。

* * *

03.

船舶驶入港口，克努特在甲板上取出了那只随身携带的鸟笼。燕鸥预感到什么似的，正在笼子里焦急地跳来跳去，歪着头不断打量克努特。

然而当鸟笼的门打开时，那只被精心照顾了一整个冬天的鸟几乎毫不迟疑地展翼飞走了。

克努特注视着笼前遗留的两条小鱼，无奈地露出苦笑。他原以为对方会看在食物的份上留下来，那过激的反应让他好生期待了一下。然而没料到它这般薄情寡恩，一旦有了重获自由的机会便迫不及待地离开了。

他回头望向人群。被侍卫严密看管着的托尔芬正仰头跟随着鸟振翅飞翔的身影移动视线，直至那抹黑色的影子没入湛蓝的天际，才怅然若失地回过了神。

——他没有看往自己的方向，连一点点下意识的动作都没有。

克努特难掩盖落寞失望地垂下眼，默默地将空空如也的鸟笼锁好，拢紧披风低低吸了一口气。待他再度扬起脸时已然整理好一副绝对完美的姿态，被侍卫们的簇拥着走下了船。

而他的身后，即将被贩往耶林的奴隶终于抬起那双再度沉寂的眼，试图将那点猩红久久地印刻入自己的眼瞳。

燕鸥的结局已经揭晓，他和克努特的结局也走向了落幕。

一晃四年过去了。

托尔芬未曾预料到竟会在农场又一次见到克努特。经历一番“友好”的洽谈后，年轻的北海之王客气地邀请他沿着海岸线走走，当做叙旧。

“四年不见了，你还好吗？”

“托您的福，过得还不错。”托尔芬一改过去的暴躁脾气，格外谦逊有礼地说道，但还是免不了将目光投射到克努特的那头短发上，“你把头发剪掉了。”

“是啊。”克努特从小就有把玩头发的习惯，不过这几年却有意无意地迫使自己忘却这根深蒂固的潜意识动作。可当托尔芬再度提起时，他还是不由自主地摸了摸已经不再翩跹欲飞的短短发尾。

“现在很忙，没工夫梳头发了。所以就剪掉了。”他轻描淡写地扯谎。

海岸线上停泊着数之不尽的候鸟，骤然间被不速之客惊扰到，纷纷腾空而起，远远逃离了人的领地。

他觉得有些可笑。

托尔芬方才所说的“逃”是不是就像这些鸟一样，像他们共同饲养过的那只鸟一样，只要一伸手就会飞往人所处之不及的地方。他无法让奔涌的海浪平息，也无法攥住企图从掌心逃逸的鸟的尾羽。

托尔芬轻轻应了一声，两人又陷入了良久的沉默。不知道从什么时候起，沉默成为了逃避和放弃的表象。

“冬天真冷。”克努特惘然地说道，“我曾希望我们还有很多个这样的冬天。可再也不会有了。”

托尔芬哑然，很难装作不懂这个暗示。他和克努特历经的冬天不算完全意义上的美好，却也足以在每年下雪的时候心驰神往地怀缅。然而眼下是叙旧的时候，叙旧的时候可以追忆过去，却无法借此重生出什么不可言状的东西。

——被割断的头发没有再度蓄长，被割舍的羁绊也没有重新攀连迹象。不仅一人为此深感遗憾，他何尝不是这么觉得？

托尔芬艰涩地开口，抱着自欺欺人的态度说道：“还会有春天。”

“会有的。”克努特意外认同地笑了笑，不动声色地将未脱口的剩下半句话咽了回去。

——你就是我的春天。

他看向托尔芬的目光异常温和平静，强压下了内心深处澎湃的暴戾与阴冷的征服欲。

这些年来他一直履行着王的责任，将这一与生俱来的角色扮演的很好。给予人慈悲，给予人怜悯，给予人宽恕，但再未给予过爱。

克努特清楚知道他的爱并没有在严冬死去，反倒如春天般生机勃勃，只是给不了第二个人。

亦如那些再也回不来的冬天。

* * *

04.

托尔芬第一次出海前听从雷夫大叔的建议，带了三只渡鸦[2]。据说这三只鸟会帮助他在迷茫时确认正确的航向。

幸运的是，今天天气晴朗，恰是出航的好时候。大批燕鸥从海上归来，其中不乏去年在岛上出生的，跟随着家人一起回到了它们最初的栖息地。

直至开船，托尔芬才拿出临行前信使匆忙交递到他手中的信。那个可怜人，几乎要累虚脱了。

仅仅凭借信笺上的火漆，他便认出寄信人是谁。当年他不止一次地围着克努特的书桌打转，清楚知晓对方的专属戳记是什么样子，现在的这个只是在过去的基础上增添了一些展现尊贵的花样。

他沉吟许久，犹豫着要不要将信拆开。

正值出神之际，耳边突然响起了扑翅的噪响和聒噪的鸟鸣。纷扬坠落的斑驳影子与零星鸟羽于刹那间攫取了往昔的记忆，快速闪回的旧日景象里始终有一双湛蓝色的眼睛。

不是在农场也不是在盖恩斯伯勒，而是在唯一一只候鸟的见证下。

他在等。

有时放弃并不意味着解脱，而坚持亦是痛苦至极。有人选择溃逃，也有人选择留下。

托尔芬自认已经学会正视大部分过去。可在仅有的一些逃避的回忆里，居然留存着这般重要的被错失的东西。

他昂首而立，流转的目光随着候鸟的轨迹降落到岸上，急切地想要抓住曾经没能抓住的影子。候鸟终究会飞回栖息之地，四季轮回变换。还不到终结的时刻。冬天真冷，但春天迟早会到来。

托尔芬几乎控制不住地浑身发抖。他深吸一口气，站在船舷旁哆嗦着手打开了它。

_亲爱的托尔芬：_

_我希望我们诞于盛夏，死于来年的初春，这样就还能依偎着一起度过那漫长又无情的冬日。_

_但偶尔，我又无法控制地祈愿我们能幸存至冰雪融化的时候。_

_像两只候鸟，终生追寻春之女神的裙摆迁徙、旅行，与你一起度过生命中永恒的春天。_

_等到飞不动了，就一起在水中降落。_

_你真诚的，克努特_

_PS._ _我听说你带了鸟一起远航。这很好，它们一定会帮你找到适宜居住的土地。我会为你向上帝祈祷海上风平浪静。如果你愿意的话，上岸后请写信给我，同我说说航行中的见闻。无比期待你的来信。_

托尔芬小心地将信纸收好，大步走向船舱。同行的船员正在窃窃私语，他们不明白为什么船长会对着一封信发呆这么久，此时望见船长脸上有隐隐被风干的泪渍更是吓了一跳。

“这么早就开始写航海日记吗？船长？”其中一人大着胆子凑了上来，望向托尔芬手中的纸笔问道。

“是信。”托尔芬解释道。

_亲爱的克努特：_

_今天是我们出航的第一天。临行前我看到燕鸥从南方回来……_

-FIN-

Faust

2020/2/6

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写个彻头彻尾的BE，但突然感觉并不是全无希望。  
> 冬天真冷，再也不会有那样的冬天。  
> 可还有春天。
> 
> ————————————
> 
> [1]参考文献：  
> 《火边夜晚》-《比利提斯之歌》皮埃尔•路易/莫渝（译）  
> SOIR PRÈS DU FEU
> 
> 冬天真苦，姆纳吉笛卡。除了我们的床，什么都冷。然而，你起身，过来我这边，因为我用枯树和劈柴生好了旺火。  
> L’hiver est dur, Mnasidika. Tout est froid, hors notre lit. Lève-toi, cependant, viens avec moi, car j’ai allumé un grand feu avec des souches mortes et du bois fendu.
> 
> 我们可以全裸地蹲着身子取暖，头发拨到背后，用同一个杯子喝牛奶，吃蜜制的糕饼。  
> Nous nous chaufferons accroupies, toutes nues, nos cheveux sur le dos, et nous boirons du lait dans la même coupe et nous mangerons des gâteaux au miel.
> 
> 火焰多么响亮，多么快乐！你不要靠得太近，你的肌肤烤红了。让我吻遍被火烫热的每一处。  
> Comme la flamme est sonore et gaie ! N’es-tu pas trop près ? Ta peau devient rouge. Laisse-moi la baiser partout où le feu l’a faite brûlante.
> 
> 在炙热的火种中间，我生火，你梳发。用熄灭的木炭，我要在墙上写你的名字。  
> Au milieu des tisons ardents je vais chauffer le fer et te coiffer ici. Avec les charbons éteints j’écrirai ton nom sur le mur.
> 
> [2]我在读《维京传奇：海上的战狼》时看到：
> 
> 9世纪末，一名叫弗洛基的挪威人带着自己当家人、牛群及移民，利用三只渡鸦作为导航，来到了冰岛。他定期放飞它们，只要有一直没有飞回，就可以判定沿着那个方向航行便能找到那片土地。
> 
> 恰巧《圣经》的故事里，滔天的洪水过后，诺亚也放飞鸽子确定外界风浪是否平息，是否有了人类可以栖居的土地。


End file.
